My Mother, Nana
by Toshiro-TaichoSandwich27
Summary: Nana, Tsuna's loving mom, she always cooked and cared for Tsuna. She always supported him her own way, even without know what he did… She sees her son dead in a black coffin full of white flowers, how will she act?… What would she do? "I Miss you..."


**Nana, Tsuna's loving mom, she always cooked and cared for Tsuna. She always supported him her own way, even without know what he did… She sees her son dead in a black coffin full of white flowers, how will she act?… What would she do?**

* * *

**~One Shot: My Mother, Nana~**

Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother. She would always wake Tsuna up, and give him love and meals. She would never ask why he was hurt, but instead patched up the injuries. Although she acted like she didn't care about what he did, she always wondered. But waited for Tsuna to tell her.

Months past, her Tsuna made friends who cared about him as much as she did. She was happy about it, but she felt that she was in the dark about what her son and friends did.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana exclaimed. "Why are you this hurt?" Tsuna came back home from Ring battle. "Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

Tsuna smiled. "I feel really hungry!"

"Well then! Wash up because one great meal is getting made!"

This is what she did, she supported him by her meals.

* * *

As Tsuna got older, his mother's meal was something he always looked forward to because he knew his mother put all her love and care into it. They renovated the house to be bigger and for fancier. But one day when Tsuna came back home after 2 weeks of going to a "business trip" Tsuna acted differently. You may think it's strange why Tsuna still lives in the same house, he lives in 2 house, one with his mom and dad, and one with his friends.

"I'm home…" Tsuna said with a sad smile.

"Tsu-kun! Welcome home!" Nana noticed the smiled. "A hot meal is waiting!"

"Give me a moment! I'll wash up!" Tsuna walked upstairs and changed. "Kaa-chan…"

"Yes Tsu-kun?" Nana replied.

"I love you!" Tsuna gave Nana a hug after the meal. "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" Nana asked.

"I'm just sorry… I'll miss you…" Tsuna whispered.

"Why are you going to miss me?" Nana asked once more.

"No.. no… Good night Kaa-chan." Tsuna paused. "Kaa-chan, I have a present for you!" He handed her a orange box with a white ribbon.

It was a sliver and orange necklace. "I love it Tsu-kun!"

"That's good.. Be strong!" Tsuna walked to his room softly crying, Soon he would never eat that meal, soon he would never talk to his mom, soon… he will never be here again…

* * *

Nana was worried. A group of men in black and her husband came home saying they needed to leave now. She packed all of her things and the necklace Tsuna gave her the day he acted weird.

"Where are we going honey?" Nana asked.

"Somewhere…" Iemitsu replied. "We're here…" He opened the door for Nana. "This is our new home…" She was in front of a large house, it was connected to the HQ also.

"Why are we living here?" Nana wondered.

"Just because." Iemitsu tried to cover up how he felt.

"Well then! I need to make dinner!" Nana walked into the new home.

* * *

Days past, then it became weeks, then months. Iemitsu said he would be back in 3 days. Nana walked into the forest near home. "Ah? Why is there a black coffin in the middle of the forest?"

She walked closer to the black coffin, it was decorated with golden lines and a X. She wanted to open the box, she felt like she needed to. So she slowly opened it. A brunette with spiky hair and a fancy black suit was laying delicately inside full of white flowers.

"T-tsu-kun!" Nana cried out. She touched her sons cold face. "no… no! This can't be true!" She was sobbing. "My little Tsu-kun… So this was why you sad I'm sorry?"

* * *

She hugged the lifeless body crying. "I'll be strong for you… For my Little Tsu-kun… You better have a good reason to be in here… Because I miss you too…"

The lifeless body was warming up, the brunette eyes fluttered. "K-kaa-chan…"

"Tsu-kun!" Nana was surprised. It's not everyday you see someone who was dead come back to life. "My little Tsu-kun! You were dead! How.. Did you.. No… I don't care… as long as you are here…"

Tsuna smiled. "I'm sorry Kaa-chan… I had to do it to protect everyone's future…"

"Well then! Welcome home!" Nana smiled joyfully.

"I'm home…" Tsuna softly cried with Nana.

"I was going to cook dinner… Do you want to have some dinner?" Nana asked with a smile.

"Of course Kaa-chan! I miss your meals!" Tsuna grinned.

"Well then! I'm going to have to make all of your favorites, don't forget to invite your friends!" Nana hugged Tsuna. "I love you my child."

"I love you too Kaa-chan… Thank you…"

"No… thank you for being alive…"

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**~Omake!~ A Woman's Rage**_**  
**_

"Tsu-kun!" Nana smiled with a aura of evil.

"H-hai Kaa-chan?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Why did you never tell me?" Nana replied.

"Tell you what?" Tsuna was scared.**  
**

"You were in the mafia!" Nana cried out. "Oh! If only I knew! I would have tried to stop you! Or at least support you even more!"

Tsuna smiled. "Kaa-chan! You supporting me by smiling and saying welcome home was more then enought."

"But still..." Nana sighed. "You better not keep any secrets from me! Now then, as a punishment..."**  
**

Tsuna was now scared. "You will have to eat lunch with me!"

Tsuna smiled. "I love that punishment, so what's for lunch?."

* * *

_I felt like typing a story about Nana and Tsuna… So.. I was bored and felt like it… I'm sorry if it isn't great or so emotional, I'm not good at typing emotional stories, so it was hard.. I'm practicing! So yeah... :D  
_


End file.
